Lindsey Giannini
| birth_place = Hammonton, New Jersey | eye_color = Blue | hair_color = Dark Brown | height = | education = Rowan University | homepage = http://lindseygiannini.com/ }} Lindsey Giannini (born February 15, 1994) is an American beauty pageant titleholder from Hammonton, New Jersey, who was crowned Miss New Jersey 2015. She competed for the Miss America 2016 title in September 2015. Pageant career Early pageants In 2009, as a high school freshman, Giannini was crowned Miss Hammonton 2009 in her first attempt at pageant competition. A resident of Atlantic County, Giannini vied for the Miss Atlantic County 2012 title in October 2011 but placed first runner-up to Lindsey Petrosh. In December 2011, Giannini won the Miss Gloucester County 2012 title. She then competed in the 2012 Miss New Jersey pageant, dancing in the talent competition and running on a platform "The Dangers of Texting While Driving". She was the overall parade winner and a top-ten semi-finalist for the state crown won by Lindsey Petrosh. On October 7, 2012, Giannini won the Miss Atlantic County 2013 title. She competed in the 2013 Miss New Jersey pageant, using an interpretive dance routine to "Live and Let Die" and the same platform as in 2012. She was named was second runner-up to winner Cara McCollum, plus she won the Miss America Community Service Award and the Miss New Jersey State Community Service Award. On October 13, 2013, Giannini won the Miss Columbus Day 2014 title. As one of 24 finalists, she competed in the 2014 Miss New Jersey pageant. Giannini danced to "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody" from The Great Gatsby in the talent portion and ran on a revised community platform of "Distracted Driving". She was named was fourth runner-up to winner Cierra Kaler-Jones. Miss New Jersey 2015 Giannini was crowned Miss Central Coast 2015 which made her eligible to compete at the 2015 Miss New Jersey pageant in June 2015 as one of 28 finalists. Giannini's competition talent was a jazz dance to "Fireball" by Pitbull which earned her a Preliminary Talent Award from the pageant. Her platform is "Dangers of Distracted Driving". Giannini won the competition on Saturday, June 13, 2015, when she received her crown from outgoing Miss New Jersey titleholder Cierra Kaler-Jones. She earned more than $14,000 in scholarship money and other prizes from the state pageant. As Miss New Jersey, her activities include public appearances across the state of New Jersey. Giannini was New Jersey's representative at the Miss America 2016 pageant in Atlantic City, New Jersey, in September 2015. No New Jersey representative has won the national title outright since Bette Cooper was crowned Miss America 1937. Personal life Giannini is a native of Hammonton, New Jersey, and a 2012 graduate of Hammonton High School. She is currently an undergraduate student at Rowan University where she studies broadcast journalism. Her boyfriend, Brennan Poole, is a NASCAR Xfinity Series driver. References }} External links *Lindsey Giannini official website *Miss New Jersey official website Category:1994 births Category:Living people Category:American beauty pageant winners Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Miss America 2016 delegates Category:People from Hammonton, New Jersey Category:Rowan University alumni